lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lostpedia Interview:Achilles Gacis
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview. --------------- Achilles Gacis is an actor and stuntman who has made several appearances on Lost: Six Foot Five in , an Orderly in , and, most prominently, Guy in car in . Gacis is also head of the Hawaii Stunt Connection. These questions were created by Sam McPherson, and asked via email. The interview was conducted on July 11, 2008. --------------- Lostpedia: Do you watch Lost? As often as I can, but I'm a big DVD fan, so I buy the set when it's released and love to watch all episodes straight through, and then all of the behind-the-scenes features. Lostpedia: Are you a casual fan or a more serious viewer? When you've worked the show you naturally become a "serious fan." Lostpedia: Do you have a favorite character, episode, etc.? This series is so incredibly well-written that every, and I mean every character is so well-rounded and fascinating. It's as if the writers understood the actor's philosophy that "there are no small roles." If you notice, even the "bit parts" are intriguing and capable of great depth. Lostpedia: Tell us a little about the Hawaiian Stunt Connection. What does this organization do? We do stunts of all action for all media: local, national, and international film and television work. The best thing it to click on to our website and take a look through it. We have a section ("In the News") with links to numerous articles on our stunt group's work. We even have some nice on set "Behind the Scenes" shots. Lostpedia: What impact do you think that Lost has had on Hawaii's stunt industry? Phenomenal!! To work on a hit show like this in your home state...there's nothing like it. It definitely keeps you in the same category as other stunt professionals around the world, because of the high level of skill required for doing the gags. This goes for our group members who double characters on Lost (Mike Rufino doubles Sayid, Ed Nix doubles Hurley, Danny Kim doubles Daniel Kim, Fuzzy Moody doubles Ben) as well as freelance individual stunt men and women. The best thing is being able to connect with and even become lifelong friends with any visiting stuntplayers for the show. It's a great group! Lostpedia: Your most recent character on the show, credited as "Guy in car," has some mystery surrounding him, and why he was stalking Hurley. Do you have any theories about him? I have a gazillion theories, but that's what the beauty of the show is about, especially the genius of the "flash-forward." Lostpedia: Are there any interesting stories from your times working on set? Is there a number higher than gazillion? One that comes to mind was when I was doubling Terry O'Quinn (who I must say is a complete gentleman). On the finale of season one, we would be throwing his bowie knife at an off-set target between takes. being that we both look alike in wardrobe, some fellow cast members would remark how weird it looked when Terry would throw his knife and then I'd go get it, and then I'd throw it and He'd go get it...it was real-time double vision! Lostpedia: How did you come to play three different roles on Lost? Our initial stunt coordinator, Mike Vendrell, hired me to double Terry O'Quinn, and I can't thank him enough for that opportunity. He set the tone for the level of action on the show. But being journeymen that stuntplayers are, all the subsequent stunt coordinators have also been excellent in showcasing local talent. The other roles (Six foot four, Orderly, Guy is car), I had to audition for. Lostpedia: Would you be willing to do any more roles? ''' Absolutely! '''Lostpedia: How did you come to play three different roles on Lost? Would you be willing to do any more roles? Do you think showing your face three times onscreen has hurt your chances of appearing again? I really showed my face only twice since I wore a mask when I was a bank robber, so...let's hope for the best! Lostpedia: We appreciate you doing this interview. My pleasure, mahalo nui loa and aloha!